We Are One!
by TaylaTGW
Summary: Just an extra chapter to the end of Glee: The Beginning. Hope you enjoy!


**_Summary: Just an extra chapter to the end of Glee: The Beginning. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Okay, for an English assessment I had to write an extra chapter to Glee: The Beginning. So I decided to post it on here. Please tell me if you like it or nott!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, I don't own the song We Are One by 12 Stones. If I did own Glee I would be called a character named Tayla, And Kurt and Tayla would be together!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rachel's fingers glided over the piano's keys, occasionally pushing down one and singing the note. She tapped her foot impatiently. Where are they, she thought. She had called the urgent Glee club meeting for a reason, and they were very late. Her hand left the piano to smooth the sleeves of her zebra print sweater, and pull down her green ruffled skirt. An outfit that screamed overachiever, which was true, as her, Rachel Berry was the most talented person in this whole school, and the whole world. She huffed and sank into the plastic chair that sat next to the piano. Since when couldn't the school afford a proper piano stool? Soon the clink and patter of feet could be heard, so she stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, as her fellow Glee club members joined the room.

"Where were you guys, do you think Britney Spears became famous by being late?", Rachel asked them, her diva voice on full display.

"Are you kidding me Berry, we are 1 minute and a half late", Kurt looked at his watch that was hundreds of dollars overpriced, "We can't help it if we get slushed by those football gorillas".

Rachel raised her eyebrow at Tina, who's black shirt with white ruffles had an obvious blue slushie stain around the neckline. She rolled her eyes and said, "Tina, I would expect you to come to Glee club appropriately dressed".

Artie rolled in front of her in defense and spoke, "Hey, she can't help it if those footballers have the brain a size of a pea. Anyway, how long will this take because I need to go and direct an AV project.

"I would cancel that project Artie, because we need to talk about a very serious Glee issue, so everyone take a seat", Rachel pointed to the seats and scooted the members into them. Mercedes rolled her eyes and took her BlackBerry out of her pocket and started playing with it. Rachel stomped towards her and snatched the phone away from the curvy diva.

"Um, excuse Miss I-Rule-The-World, could I have my phone back, or will I have to go all Beyonce on you?' Mercedes put her best diva voice on, but Rachel wasn't impressed. She shoved the phone into the turtle handbag and spun on her heel to face her fellow Glee members.

"Look Mercedes, as important as it is to text the person sitting right next to you, this meeting of Glee club is very important, if we don't have this meeting, we all may die, well not literally but the club will", Rachel emphasized the dying part. She thought it would make them all shiver in their boots.

"W-w-what is h-h-happening?", Tina stuttered the words, she didn't like the idea of the glee club dying, it was the only chance that she got to hang out with Artie.

Rachel took a deep breath and spoke the speech that she has been practising, "Well as you all know, we are a Glee club, which means we sing. Glee clubs can go to little competitions that grow bigger and bigger every time they win. The closest comp that we can join up for is Sectionals, which is in 5 months. But the problem is that we only have 5 members, while we need 12 to preform. We are 7 short guys, that means we need 7 more people".

"Wow, thanks for pointing out the obvious", Mercedes giggled into Kurt's ear, loud enough for Rachel to hear. She let out a fake cough to bring back the attention to her.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we need new members. As you all know, Glee club is at the bottom of the social barrel, we are very uncool to those talentless people that think we are a stupid waste of air. So if we are to get new members, we need to preform a song that shows how connected we are, but the song also has to be upbeat and a pretty fresh song. So does anyone have any song ideas at all?", Rachel questioned. She turned around and took her mini iPod dock out of her bag and placed it on the piano, "If you have any song requests, tell me, if I approve of the song or haven't heard it before, I will listen to it".

Tina raised her hand and said, "H-how about United We Stand by B-b-brotherhood of M-man".

Rachel moaned as she shook her head, "No, that song is almost 40 years old, we need new songs that people would know about". A few more songs where tossed around, but Rachel did not approve.

"Too low pitch, really bad band, how could you even think like that, if I hear that song again I might kill myself", Rachel's complaints rolled off her tongue like melted butter on toast.

Kurt was fumbling around with his iPhone, looking for a good song. Looking through the artists, he murmured under his breath, "Lady Gaga, Paramore, Wicked, Rocky Horror, High School Musical, Jim Johnston, Katy Perry, 12 Stones", Kurt's finger stopped sliding across the screen as he saw the song he knew Glee club needed for this performance. He put his hand up and said the three words that everyone needed to hear, "We Are One".

Rachel's eyebrows raised confusingly, "No Kurt, there are 5 people in this room, and in the club. I think your brains messed up from that ridiculous amount of spray you put in your hair".

"It's organic and 100 percent safe, I am talking about a song called 'We Are One' by 12 Stones. A great band and the leader has the best sense of style I have seen since Adam Lambert", Kurt argued, standing up and skipping towards the piano. Rachel quickly stood in front of the iPod dock.

"I have never heard of this song before Kurt, it had better be good, this is wasting valuable rehearsing time", Rachel said, reluctantly moving out of the way so Kurt could place his iPhone on the dock. He did, and soon the voices of '12 Stones' were blasting through the mini speakers. Kurt was tapping his foot to the rhythm that we was so fond of. This usually wasn't the type of music he would listen to, hard punk rock, but 12 Stones songs were just too great to say no to. Soon the last line of the song was playing, and Kurt murmured under his breath the lyrics, "We are one and we won't tire".

Rachel's jaw was gaping open. The song she has just heard, by a band that she never knew existed, was actually half decent. This was the perfect song to capture new Glee members. She slowly made her way over to Kurt. Her arms shook as she hugged the fashionable boy, who didn't hug back, probably out of shock that such a talented girl was hugging him, Rachel convinced herself. She unwrapped her arms from Kurt and placed them on her sides.

"Okay, that was a good song, and it is going to be our song for the performance", Rachel said, clapping her hands together. Her fellow Glee members high-fived each other and smiled like crazy. They must be happy that she is picking a modern song, Rachel thought. But she hadn't finished talking, so she continued, "But we really need to go all out on this guys. So Mercedes, we need edgy outfits, like leather jackets. Kurt, you can do our hair, really punkish. Tina, you can do make-up, and also put scars on us, like the lyrics emphasized. Artie, you can get the AV club to hook us up with some microphones. And of course I will do choreography".

As all of the members started brainstorming what they would do, Rachel quickly added a bit of information, "Also guys, we will be doing this at lunch in 5 hours, bye". Rachel quickly grabbed Mercedes phone out of her bag and placed it on the piano, then grabbed her iPod dock and quickly ran out of the room. The rest of the clubs mouths were wide open. How were they going to plan a whole performance in 5 hours?

* * *

Kurt put the final touches to Tina's hair. He had frizzed up all the Glee club's hair and it looked crazy. Tina had gave them all some scars on their left cheek with her makeup skills. Mercedes had everyone in leather jackets and leather pants. Artie had recruited the AV club to get the microphones hooked up to the speakers around the school. And Rachel had put together an amazing dance in record time. They had been rushing around the school, trying to find anything that would be good for the performance, and they had.

"Okay, showtime guys", Rachel said, giving them each a microphone.

"I'm k-k-kind of n-nervous", Tina took a few deep breaths, while Artie patted her back warmly. She stood up and wheeled Artie outside the door where the others were waiting. There wasn't many people in the halls, but whoever was there was looking at them like they were dangerous animals. It was lunchtime at William McKinley High School and everyone was going to be eating lunch where the main staircase was, the huge space that could fit the thousands that attended the school. They hid behind the big pillars outside.

Artie pushed a button on a little remote, and the music of 'We Are One' could be heard all around the school. Some people tapped their feet, knowing the song, and the others just had puzzled looks plastered on their faces.

Artie put the microphone up to his lips and sung the first verse, as the rest of the club began dancing around the school. They slapped the hands of people who were loving the song. Kurt jumped on the table and begun to sing the chorus, he had begged Rachel to let him sing the chorus of the song. It had taken some convincing but eventually she caved. Kurt even made his voice a bit deeper so it sounded like the original as he sang the words.

Now Mercedes and Tina were dancing around, singing the second verse. All the members pointed to their scars when the lyrics said, "Our sacred scars, show who we are". Rachel took off the leather jacket and started swirling it around in the air, before releasing it and it flying onto a very surprised Jacob 'Jew-Fro'.

Soon Kurt was back to the chorus, and he was going crazy, like Rachel had instructed him. He tousled the hair of Karofsky, who got very mad and swatted his arm away. Kurt shrugged and finished the chorus.

Now Rachel was going for the last verse, her perfect voice giving the song a sweet, innocent feeling. Some guys were even whistling at her, which was very unusual for her, usually guys would be throwing Slushees at her if she sang, not encouraging her to continue. She looked around and spotted a very angry Quinn, her hand on her hips, with her two clones, Brittany and Santana right behind her. But she didn't care, because close to her was Finn. She focused on singing the song, but she looked at Finn standing there, staring at her in a dumb, cute way. Blood rushed to her cheeks, leaving them a rosy red colour. She ducked her head, her hair falling over her face in a curtain like way, so Finn wouldn't see her blushing.

Soon it was back to the last chorus and all the Glee club members jumped on the table Kurt was on and sung this one together, "We are one, we are one, we are one, we will stand together. Number one, number one, the chosen ones. We are one, we are one, we are one, we will fight forever. We are one and we won't tire".

All the Glee club members were breathing heavily as the music began to slowly fade, and then it was gone. All of a sudden, everyone in the courtyard were on their feet clapping, cheering and whistling. Everyone was smiling like crazy, except for Quinn, who walked away angrily, her ponytail bouncing with her walk.

"Okay guys, thank you, but I have to talk to you about something very important", Rachel stated as the noise began to die down. As soon as barely anyone was talking, Rachel continued, "So, as you probably already know, we are the William McKinley High School Glee Club. And you just saw us preforming something us Glee members like to call a impromptu performance. We do alot of these, another example was at the Homecoming dance. So if you want to get involved in these and many other fun things, you should join the Glee Club. You can sing and dance and not get judged about it at all. So come to the choir room on Friday afternoon for try-outs".

People began to murmur, Rachel could pick out that some would be coming to the try-outs. She was very happy. Soon the crowd around the table died down, so the club jumped off the table, only to be stopped by Mr Schuester.

"Hey guys, I just heard the song you did, it was really impressive. So you did that all without a teacher", he asked.

"Yes, Mr Ryerson never come to rehearsals, so we dumped him and planned that number all by ourselves in 5 hours", Rachel replied, putting on her 100 watt smile.

Mr Schuester, or Mr Schue as kid prefer to call him, ran his hand through his curly hair and said, "Well guys, I was just at Principal Figgins' office, and I needed to tell you guys something".

"Are w-we in t-t-trouble?", Tina asked, grabbing onto Artie's hand. If she was in trouble, her parents would get so angry at her and send her to Asian Summer School. Why are there places just for Asians?, Tina thought.

Kurt raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows, "I bet the footballers or Cheerios did it, I couldn't have done anything, cause I have been with my precious bottles of hair product all day".

Mr Schue put his hands up in defence and said, "No, no guys, you aren't in trouble at all, it is actually the complete opposite. I went to Figgins' and asked him something concerning your Glee club".

"No way, did you get our group disbanded? What did we ever do to you, other than be perfect students in your Spanish class?", Artie asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"No guys, you have to let me finish, I asked if I could be your new Glee club director", Mr Schue said. All of the members eye's brightened as they waited for him to continue. He did and said, "And I am the new Glee club director".

The 5 members screamed. Tina and Artie high-fived each other, Kurt and Mercedes hugged each other and wriggled there fingers and Rachel jumped with glee and hugged Mr Schuester, who hugged her back. Rachel knew this was just what Glee club needed to get to Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals and the big one, Internationals. She had succeeded in getting Glee club from nearly dead, to a shining ball of hope.

Now all she needed to do was to get Finn Hudson.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
